kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Camryn Bridges
Camryn Neveah Bridges (born on May 11, 2002) is a competitive dancer from Missouri. She first rose to recognition in the dance world when she and her mother were featured on season 7 of Dance Moms in late 2016 and early 2017. Her sister Ryleigh is also a dancer. Dances Solos Woman - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall competitive 13-15 solo - Edge Talent Competition in St. Louis, Missouri * 6th overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Kansas City, Missouri * 10th overall elite 12-14 solo - KAR in St. Louis, Missouri Work It - jazz - 2016 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in St. Louis, Missouri Breaking Free - contemporary - 2017 Endangered Species - jazz - 2017 * 2nd overall teen solo, did not place in overalls - Dream Dance Competition in Panorama City, California I'm Already Done - contemporary - 2017 * 1st overall teen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia Queen C - contemporary - 2017 * 2nd overall teen solo - New York Dance Experience in Dublin, California Weight of the World - contemporary - 2017 * platinum award - Fierce NDC in Panorama City, California unknown title - unknown genre - 2017 * 4th overall teen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada Duets I Got No Fear - contemporary (with Kalani Hilliker) - 2017 * 1st overall teen duet/trio - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada Snap That - jazz (with Brynn Rumfallo) - 2017 * 1st overall teen duet/trio - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California Unconditional Love - contemporary (with Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 1st overall teen duet/trio - Fierce NDC in Anaheim, California Groups with ALDC LA Blush and Bashful - lyrical (with Maesi Caes, Jane Dickson, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Dream Dance Competition in San Diego, California Clowning Around - contemporary (with Maesi Caes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Lilliana Ketchman, Brynn Rumfallo, Kendall Vertes, and Elliana Walmsley) - 2017 * 1st overall preteen group, 1st overall group - Dream Dance Competition in Panorama City, California Contagious - contemporary (with Maesi Caes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 3rd overall teen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada Fairest of Them All - open (with Daviana Fletcher, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, Kendall Vertes, and Elliana Walmsley) - 2017 * 1st overall teen group - Dream Dance Competition in Placentia, California Food for Thought - contemporary (with Maesi Caes Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Lilliana Ketchman, Brynn Rumfallo, Kendall Vertes, and Elliana Walmsley) - 2017 * 1st overall preteen group, 1st overall group/line/production, sheer brilliance award - Sheer Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Ghost Town - contemporary * 1st overall teen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia Good Help is Hard to Find - character (with Daviana Fletcher, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California Is There Still Hope - contemporary * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Starbound Talent Competition Invitational "Nationals" in Asbury Park, Pennsylvania Judgment Day - jazz funk (with Maesi Caes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Lilliana Ketchman, Brynn Rumfallo]], Kendall Vertes, and Elliana Walmsley) - 2017 * 4th overall group - Fierce NDC in Panorama City, California Notorious ALDC - hip hop (with Maesi Caes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Lilliana Ketchman, Brynn Rumfallo, Kendall Vertes, and Elliana Walmsley) - 2017 * 3rd overall teen group - Fierce Dance Competition in Augora Hills, California Pretty Reckless - lyrical (with Daviana Fletcher, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, and Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 1st overall teen group - New York Dance Experience in Dublin, California Q - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 2nd overall group - Fierce NDC in Fresno, California Six Feet Underneath - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Fierce Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona We Go On - lyrical (with Daviana Fletcher, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 1st overall group - Dream Dance Competition in San Diego, California Dance Titles *Regional NUVO Teen Female Breakout Artist 2016 *Regional Teen Female Maximum Velocity Artist 2016 Runner-Up Titles *Runner Up for Regional JUMP Teen Female VIP 2016 Gallery Camryn Bridges 1.jpg Camryn Bridges 2.jpg Camryn-at-Pyramid-300x276.png Camryn_2017_Headshot.png 702_Nia_and_Camryn.jpg|Camryn and Nia Frazier Camryn_-_Dancewear_Solutions_(1).jpg Camryn_2017_AK_Headshot.jpg Camryn_for_True_Joy_Active_wear.jpg CAMRYN-2.jpg S7_Camille_and_Camryn_promo.jpg|Camryn and her mother Camille camryn-bridges-1.jpg 703_Queen_C_(1).jpg External Links *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:ALDC LA dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Bridges Sisters